


The Legend of Korra: A Rewrite - Book One: Air

by viviamoon



Series: The Legend of Korra: A Rewrite [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviamoon/pseuds/viviamoon
Summary: I decided it would be a fun idea to rewrite TLOK. Enjoy.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: The Legend of Korra: A Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060838
Kudos: 16





	1. Leaving the Compound

“I’m the Avatar, and you have to deal with it!”

Korra was the Avatar, and would grow up to be a very powerful one, at that. She never knew where this journey of being the Avatar would take her, but she knew one thing; being the Avatar was going to be great.

—————

“She’s strong.” Katara commented.

“She lacks restraint.” A White Lotus member stated.

Katara gave the man a dirty look, and started sassing him out.

“Oh, I’m so sorry for giving my opinion. It’s totally not like I both taught and married the previous Avatar, it’s totally not like I established Republic City's waterbending schools and it’s healthcare system, it’s totally not like I was the second bloodbender in history, and it’s totally not like I’m the matriarch to the only airbenders in existence. Now remind me again, what have you done that’s helped better the world?”

Katara was the grandmaster of the White Lotus, and a very talented one at that. And besides, it’s common sense not to try and correct the great Master Katara. Naturally, he didn’t comment on anything Katara said for the rest of that day.

While this was going on, Korra was fighting her firebending teacher in a bending match; and - since this is Korra we’re talking about - after one final blow, she beat him, and won.

“Woooo! Yeah! What’s with all the doom and gloom, people? I just mastered firebending! Three elements down, one to go!”

It seemed as though the other members didn’t learn form Katara sassing one of them out, since another piped in and said, “You’re getting ahead of yourself, Korra. We haven’t even decided if you’re going to pass the test or-“

“No, I think Korra passed.” Katara asserted.

“But she has completely ignored the spiritual part of being the Avata-“ 

“That’s where my son comes in.”

“But do you think she’s ready? This is Korra we’re talking abou-“

Katara let out a long sigh, in a way to silence him, and then started sassing him out. 

“What is with you people? Yes, she’s ready!”

While helping her teacher up from that very blow to the stomach, she hears a male voice saying, “Yeah! You tell ‘em, Katara!”

Korra had been hearing that voice, along with a female one, for as long as she could remember, yet she’s never been able to detect where the two voices were coming from, all she knew is that she started hearing them after Chief Sokka died. 

At the same time, Korra overheard Katara finalising her success, which meant that she was going to start her airbending training. And Korra couldn’t have been more happier.

“YES! FINALLY!” Korra yelled in excitement. She noticed that everyone was looking at her.

“I mean... thank you all for believing in me.” she said, bowing to show her thanks.

After that, she put all of her bending uniform away and went to where her enormous polar bear dog, Naga, was resting.

“Naga, hey, Naga!” Korra whispered to try and wake her up. 

It didn’t work. Naga was still quietly asleep. But that was before Korra pulled out Naga’s favourite treats. And just like that, the enormous animal was up, trying to get a bite of the treat. Korra gave it to her, before rambling on about how amazing she was at firebending and how she was going to start her airbending training, and how Tenzin was going to arrive in a few days, all while giving Naga her favourite treat.

“How about this? We go around the whole tribe to celebrate!” 

Korra knew this would give Naga loads of energy. Naga loved walks. Whether it was a couple laps around the compound, to running around the entire tribe, Naga loved it all. She obediently got up to allow Korra to get on. 

They were almost out of the compound when they were stopped by sentry. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” the sentry asked, hands on his hips.

“I’m taking Naga out for a walk!” Korra exclaimed. She couldn’t do anything around there without being watched.

The sentry sighed before letting the pair out of that stupid compound. Korra’s face lit up as Naga took off into the distance.

“Faster, Naga! Faster!” Korra yelled.

—————

“Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? This place looks very familiar, but I’m not sure if it’s the right place! Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?” Ikki continuously asked.

Tenzin let out a long, old man-like sigh, before answering; “Yes, Ikki. As I’ve been telling you for the past 15 minutes, we are - finally - here.”

Oogi landed swiftly onto the cold floor of the compound. Jinora and Ikki got off, too, before taking there own tours of the compound on their very big air scooters. The White Lotus sentries tried to dodge them - and failed miserably.

When Tenzin got off, he hugged Katara before saying, “Hello, Mother. I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you, but can you please help me?”

Katara let’s go of Tenzin before seeing Meelo playing with her son’s ears. She pulled Meelo off, before him saying rather rudely, “Unhand me, strange woman!”

Tenzin sighs yet again before saying, “That’s your grandmother, Meelo.”

Katara laughs before letting him go, and said, “It’s so good to see you all.”

Jinora finished her little tour by herself when she runs up to Katara, with one question in mind; “Gran Gran! I’ve been reading all about your adventures, and I’ve been dying to ask you; what happened to Zuko’s mom?”

Katara was a little shocked at first, before saying, “Well, Jinora, that’s a story for another time.”

“Aw, really?” Jinora asked sadly, walking away, a little defeated, before Ikki ran up to Katara, asking her the most random questions she could think of. As for Tenzin, he was helping Pema off of Oogi.

“Tenzin, you don’t need to help me. I’m pregnant, not an old woman.”

After Pema got off of the bison, she goes to hug Katara. She gestures to her baby bump, asking if Katara can see if the baby will be a bender or not.

“The baby’s strong. I’m sure it’ll make a fine airbender.”

Pema sighs before admitting she wanted a non-bending baby, much to Tenzin’s dislike.

Do you want my people to die off?, Tenzin thought to himself.

“We’re Tenzin and his sibling just as crazy as Jinora, Ikki and Meelo are?”

“Kya and Bumi were, most likely because of Sokka-“ Katara looks a little sad at the mention of her older brother, “-but Tenzin was always rather... serious.”

“Mother please.”

Korra had come back to compound, when the first thing she saw was Tenzin. Before she could say anything, she hears the female voice say, “Wait, that’s Tenzin?” 

“Yeah, it is. Damn, he’s got a big beard.” she hears the male voice reply. Korra let’s out a small giggle before coming to the conclusion the voices knew Tenzin.

“Master Tenzin!”

“Korra? You’ve grown into quite the young Avatar.” he admits.

“You’re here! And you’re staying here, right?”

“Well Korra, the thing is...”

“You’re going to have to tell her sooner or later.” Katara said.

“Tell me what?”

“I cannot stay here. I have duties to Republic City, and there’s a major problem going on over there.” Tenzin announced.

“Okay, but you have duties towards me. Believe me, I’d love to look for another airbending teacher-“

Korra suddenly hears the voices burst into laughter about what she had just said.

“-but, you’re the only one I have. We’re stuck with each other.”

“Korra, I understand, but your training is going to have to wait.” Tenzin stated.

“But for how long?” she asked, getting a little annoyed.

The laughter from the two voices suddenly stop, bad instead, they start yelling.

“I’m not sure.” Tenzin stated.  
“A week? A month?”

“Possibly more than that.”

“But you have to teach me!” she yells, getting more angry herself.

“I have an idea.” Katara chimes in.

“What is it?” Korra asks.

“How about you go to Republic City with Tenzin. That way, he can attend to his duties while also teaching you airbending.”

“Master Katara, I hate to interrupt but wouldn’t that be a bad ide-“

“No, this is our only option.”

Tonraq and Senna came out to where all the commotion was going on, and Senna abruptly asked, “What’s going on here?”

“Korra’s going to Republic City with Tenzin for her training.” 

“But-“ Senna started.

“It is our only option.” Katara interrupted.

“Then I guess we can’t stop you.” Tonraq added.

Korra went to her family and hugged them, since she had no idea how long it would be before she saw them again.

“I’ll miss you guys.” she admitted.

“We’ll miss you too, sweetheart.”

Korra broke away from the hug to go say goodbye to Katara.

“Thank you, for everything, Master Katara.” Korra affirmed.

“It was my pleasure, and don’t worry about Naga, well get her there in no time.”

“Thank you, again.” Korra laughs.

When Korra broke away, Ikki immediately grabbed her arm and exclaimed; “C’mon! You get to come with us! This is so exciting!”

Jinora helped Korra up on Oogi with the rest of her family before yelling and waving, “Goodbye, Gran Gran!”

Katara wove back at her, and walked off. Korra assumed that the voices were most likely ghosts and they probably left with her.


	2. Welcome To Republic City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra goes to Republic City and finds out something shocking.

It took some time, but eventually; Oogi arrived at Air Temple Island, with Tenzin’s family and Korra on his back. Tenzin sighed, and said, “Alright, we’re here.” When Korra got off the bison, it felt like she had been there before. Everything seemed so familiar, yet so new. From all the trees, to the architecture. 

Korra immediately snapped out of her daze and asked, “Alright, when do we start airbending training?”. She was cracking her knuckles, which meant that she was prepared for whatever Tenzin threw at her.

“Korra, I still have the issue at Republic City to stop. Your training is going to have to wait.”

Sure, Korra was ready for whatever Tenzin threw at her, but she wasn’t ready for him to fly her to somewhere she’d only ever hear stories of and tell her that training’s going to have to wait!

But then she heard the female voice again. “Korra, psst, hey, Korra! Tell him you could help with whatever the hell is going on in Republic City!” 

“Y’know Tenzin, I could help you with whatever’s going on in Republic City.” Korra quipped.

Tenzin’s grunted in annoyance, and reluctantly agreed. Because the last thing he needed was Korra giving him puppy-dog eyes if he refused.

———————————————

Again, Korra felt like she had been to Republic City before. Everything felt so familiar, like she lived there or something.

“Listen, I need to go attend to my own business, so I trust that you won’t cause any trouble on your own, right?” Tenzin asked.

Korra nodded, her smile getting bigger. As Tenzin went to City Hall, Korra took her time to walk around the park she was in (that would later be known as Korra Park). 

———————————————

“Korra, you seem hungry.” the male voice observed.

“I mean, now that you say it, yeah, I am pretty hungry.” Korra admitted.

“You’re obviously going to have to buy some food for yourself and-“ 

The female voice interrupted the male voice. “Hey, look! There’s a money pouch over there! You could take it!”

“That money pouch most likely belongs to someone.” the male voice remarked.

“But who leaves their money out in the open like that? C’mon, just take it!” the female voice reasoned.

“Um, alright.” Korra said. And the female voice spent the next 10 minutes directing Korra to the bench she was talking about.

When Korra had finally taken the money pouch, she heard someone yell, “HEY! THAT’S MINE! GIVE IT BACK, THIEF!” 

The first thing that came into Korra’s mind was to run, so, she did. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, breaking small little merchant carts and bumping into people on the way. Even when she thought she lost them, Korra had accidentally run into downtown Republic City, into a policewoman, and an old woman wearing green and blue. Korra heard a little gasp from the voices.

“Wait, is that Suki?” the male voice asks.

“Yeah, I think that’s Suki!” the female voice exclaimed. Korra was too focused on listening to the voices to hear what the policewoman was saying.

“Hey, kid, are you even listening to me?” the policewoman asked snapping her fingers in Korra’s face.

“Huh? What?” 

The policewoman sighed in annoyance and grunted, “I’m Chief Lin Beifong, and this is Lady Suki.”

Lin immediately noticed the pouch of money in Korra’s hand and grabbed it, saying; “This doesn’t belong to you, does it?”

“I just need some money, that’s it!”

“Ugh, I don’t have time for this. Listen, I’ve gotten several reports of theft and property damage with you written all over them.”

“But how do you know it’s me?” Korra asked, bewildered.

“Because the description of this criminal matches you perfectly! Which means you’re under arrest!” Lin yelled.

“Wait! You can’t arrest me! I’m the Avatar.” Korra raged.

“Your fancy title may impress some people, but it doesn’t impress me-“ 

Suki raised her hand to stop the argument. Lin saw, and abided. Korra done the same. Suki walked up to Korra, cupping her face.

“It really is you.” Suki noted.

“I mean, yeah.” 

“Well, in that case-“

Before Suki could finish her sentence, the person yelling at Korra several minutes ago finally caught up.

“Wait! That girl stole my money!” 

Lin didn’t take notice of what they were saying, she just threw the money at the person.

“Well? Aren’t you going to arrest her?” 

“Ye-“

Suki stopped her and said, “No, Lin. We aren’t going to arrest her, it’s her first time in Republic City.” 

“But-“ the person started.

“Well? Go about your business!” Lin bellowed at them, and they left.

After the man left, Suki asked Korra; “So, you must’ve come here with someone? Might I ask who it was?”

“It was Master Tenzin.”

“Then allow us to take you back to him.”

“But, Aunt Suki-“

“We’re taking her back to Tenzin, Lin.” 

Lin growled.

———————————————

Suki spent the next half an hour telling Korra about all the laws in Republic City.

“Ohhhh. Then, I’m sorry for doing all of that.”

“It’s fine, kid. Just don’t do it again.” Lin grumbled.

Korra had to admit, she was a little shocked at Lin’s response. Just half an hour ago, Lin wanted Korra behind bars, and now she was forgiving her? This woman must’ve even hard to deal with.

“Oh, look. We’re here!” Suki announced, gesturing to City Hall.

Tenzin walked out, looking utterly disappointed at the last session he had with the other council members. But he took notice of the three women.

“Aunt Suki, why are you and Lin with Korra?” Tenzin asked curiously.

“We had a little run in with her, that’s all.” Suki reassured, smiling.

“Well, thank you for bringing her here, let’s go Korra.” Tenzin asserted.

“Wait, before you go, take this.” Suki stopped, giving Korra a money pouch of her own.

“If you ever want to buy anything for yourself, make sure to use this.” Suki reasoned with her gently.

“Okay, thank you, Lady Suki.” Korra smiled, putting the pouch in her pocket.

———————————————

“What were you thinking, running off, stealing and damaging other people’s property?” Tenzin yelled.

“I didn’t know it belonged to someone!” Korra lied.

“But it’s common sense to not take a money pouch!”

“I’m sorry that nobody told me about this city-“

Korra and Tenzin’s argument was interrupted by someone protesting, saying; “Tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then come join the Equalists, led by Amon, and help us with the anti-bending revolution!”

Tenzin sighed - yet again - and blasted the man away with airbending.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Korra heard the female voice say.

“Yeah, it’s annoying, I know.” the male voice replied.

“You see, Korra, that person right there is a part of the current problem in Republic City.” Tenzin lectured.

“An anti-bending revolution? Seriously?”

On the way back to Air Temple Island, Tenzin explained the Equalist situation in Republic City to Korra.

“Wait, but that means I can help!” Korra responded excitedly.

“Korra, these people are against benders. The last thing we need is the Avatar getting involved, and trying to change their minds, if she can.” Tenzin emphasised. Korra grunted in annoyance.

———————————————

“Have you moved to Republic City?”

“Are you going to be helping Chief Beifong and Lady Suki?”

“Are you going to fight this anti-bending revolution?”

“Um, I’ve moved to Air Temple Island, I hope I’ll be helping Chief Beifong and Lady Suki, and I’m pretty sure I’ll be fighting this anti-bending revolution. But I know one thing; Avatar Aang wanted this place to be a peaceful utopia for everyone, and I know I’ll be able to make his dream a reality. Thank you Republic City!”

“Yeahhhh, go Korra!” she heard the female voice say. Korra moved away from the crowd into a little room by herself, where she could finally ask the voices a question that was killing her inside.

“Listen, I’ve been hearing you guys for almost my entire life, but I’ve never known your names. So: what do I call you?” 

The voices sighed, before the female voice said, “You can call me Tsuya.”

“And you already know me, Korra.” the male voice added.

“What do you mean?” Korra asked, confused. How could she possibly know the male voice?

“It’s me... Sokka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay.


	3. Bolin, Mako and Struggling to Airbend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra meets Mako and Bolin and struggles to airbend.

Korra couldn’t believe her ears. The voices she was hearing for so long... were Chief Sokka and General Hinari? Korra was at a loss of words, literally, she was.

“Korra, are you okay?” Tsuya asked.

“Um, I just found out that General Tsuya Korei and Chief Sokka are the voices I’ve been hearing, so... I don’t actually know.” Korra admitted.

Tsuya and Sokka laughed for a little bit. Surely Korra couldn’t have been that surprised. What did she expect?

“Well, Tenzin’s probably going to wonder where you are, so, you should probably get going back to where he is.” Sokka advised.

“Oh yeah, you’re probably right.”

As Korra was leaving, she heard a voice she didn’t recognise. And lo and behold, it was Amon.

~ A couple of minutes earlier ~

“Amon, Avatar Korra has arrived to Republic City sooner than expected, how would you like to handle this?”

“We’ll have to change our plans about how we want to approach the benders and non-benders.” Amon affirmed.

~ Present Time ~

“Um, do you guys know what this is?” Korra questioned.

“Yeah, we do. Ever since we arrived in Republic City 65 years ago, there’s always been a disagreement between benders and non-benders.” Sokka explained.

Korra sighed, and thought; “So this is first the major problem I have to stop.”

Korra’s thoughts were severed when she heard Amon approach the microphone and start speaking.

“I, Amon, would like to personally welcome Avatar Korra to Republic City after being hidden away from the world for so long. The master of fire, earth and water is now seeking how to master air, by the tutelage of Master Tenzin, the great Avatar Aang’s son. But I wonder, will a hot-headed teen be able to master the calm element of air?”

Korra hated hearing people making fun of her abilities, and it for her riled up. She attempted to personally show Amon not to mess with her, but Tenzin had to stop her.

———————————————

A couple of days later, Korra was listening to pro-bending matches on the radio, but that was before Tenzin paused it.

“Hey! What did you do that for?”

“Pro-bending mocks traditional bending, & I don’t want you to listening to that nonsense!”

“You aren’t my dad! Since when did you get a say in what I do?”

“I may not be your father, but you’re under my care now that away from the Southern Water Tribe. And besides, you’re here to learn airbending, not to listen to that tomfoolery!”

Korra grumbled in annoyance and growled; “Is that why there are White Lotus sentries everywhere! So you can watch my every move?!?” 

“Yes! Precisely! You don’t know your way around this city, so you will remain on this island!”

Korra hated people calling her dumb and hated people isolating her. She already experienced isolation when she was at her home, so she didn’t need a repeat of that. Tenzin knew this, but didn’t care at that time. Korra flipped over the table, breaking her radio and stormed off.

———————————————

Tenzin approached Korra the next day, being a little more calm this time.

“Korra, I-“

“Don’t even bother talking to me! You’re acting like my security guard, not my teacher!” Korra yelled.

“My mother informed me you’ve never been able to airbend before.” Tenzin said.

“Well yeah! Because you’ve never had the time to train me and almost everyone told me I had to wait to learn! And the only person who wanted me to learn airbending earlier on died when I was 5!”

Korra was referring to Sokka, since Tsuya died a few years before Aang. But even when she was dead, Tsuya left a little note about what she thought about the next Avatar (Korra). Tsuya said in the letter that she thought Korra should learn waterbending first (since it was her native element) and then airbending, since it was Aang’s native element, and, as we know, Aang was the Avatar before her.

“Don’t bring Uncle Sokka into this!” Tenzin asserted.

“Watch me!” Korra quipped.

“Yeahhhh, you tell him, Korra!” Hinari cheered. Sokka didn’t even try to tell her to shush.

“Every other element came so easily to me! But why is air so hard?” Korra questioned.

“Every Avatar struggles with the element opposing their personality, for my father, it was earthbending.” Tenzin answered.

“That’s true. I remember seeing Sokka fall into a hole during Aang’s training.” Tsuya added.

“You promised not to talk about that!” Sokka quietly cried.

“You know I don’t make promises.” Hinari admitted.

Korra struggled not to laugh. Tsuya and Sokka’s bickering always made her feel better.

———————————————

About 10 minutes later, Korra went outside, with the airbending uniform on to actually learn to bend air. This was something she was waiting for her entire life.

“Korra’s gonna airbend! Korra’s gonna airbend!” Ikki was chanting excitedly.

“What is that thing?” Korra asked, pointing to some sort of gate contraption.

“That there is a training tool that dates back to thousands of years ago to its creation.” Tenzin stated.

“Jinora, would you like to explain the rules of this to Korra?” Tenzin asked.

“Rules, seriously?” Korra wondered.

Jinora nodded before saying, “The basic idea to weave through the gates without letting any part of your body touch them while spinning.”

“Seems easy enough.” Korra claimed.

“Airbending is all about spiral movements, and you act is if your body is the wind, circling through the gates.”

“Alright, let’s do this!”

“Don’t force your way through!”

“Dance like the wind!”

“Be the leaf!”

It was not as easy as Korra originally though. The gates were spinning a little too quickly for her liking, and she bumped into every gate. And she wasn’t too happy about; grunting and walking off in defeat.

Korra was walking into the area where she got changed. And sure enough, there was Naga, waiting patiently for her owner.

“Naga? Naga! Oh my gods!”

Korra went to go hug the animal, since they hadn’t seen each other since she left the compound.

———————————————

A couple of hours later, Korra was listening to another pro-bending match on the radio. The commentator was very loudly saying; “And the Fire Ferrets have got another player on the opposing team off the platform, and Mako hits them with another firebending move and-“

Tenzin turned the radio off.

“Hey! What did you do that for? You turned it off at the best part!”

“I told you I don’t want you to listen to that nonsense.” 

“Korra, psst Korra, tell him that he doesn’t like pro-bending because his entire family would listen to it while he was training.” Hinari advised.

“I’m pretty sure you actually like it! You only don’t want it on because your family used to listen to it while you used to train!” Korra yelled.

“I-I don’t know where you’re getting these petty comebacks, but you need to focus on you’re training!” Tenzin stuttered, a little surprised Korra knew that. Korra walked off, a little annoyed, and went to change into the airbending uniform.

———————————————

“I thought since it is nighttime, it would be easier to focus. Now remember, air is the element of freedom, and I want you to relax and embrace that.” Tenzin emphasised.

Korra snorted.

“Is something funny?”

“Yeah, actually. You’re telling me to embrace freedom, but you aren’t letting me do anything on this stupid island!”

“Please, Korra. Look at Meelo, he’s meditating perfectly fine.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s actually asleep.”

“Well, at least he’s got the relaxing part down!”

“Ugh, all of this airbending stuff is making no sense to me! I’m going to get a cup of lychee juice.” Korra muttered, and walked off.

“Can I get some lychee juice too, daddy?” Ikki asked.

“No.”

“Aang would’ve said yes.” Sokka asserted.

———————————————

A couple of days later, Korra was at the pro-bending gyms, since she finally got permission from Tenzin to go. Well, she was supposed to go to the one in 2 weeks. but Korra found herself enjoying annoying Tenzin.

“Hey, kid! What’re you doing here?” a coach asked her.

“Uhhhh... I had to pee...?”

“Classic excuse. I’m calling security on you.”

“No, wait!”

Bolin heard all of the commotion, so he decided to try and stop it - by pretending he knew someone he never seen before - classic.

“Hey! There you are! I’ve been looking over the whole gym for you!” Bolin lied.

“Bolin you know this kid?”

“Yeah, she’s with me!” Bolin lied again.

“Not romantically, though.” Korra added.

“Yeah, that.” 

“Well then you two should be going, the match between the Fire Ferrets and Tigerdillos is about to start!”

Bolin walked off with Korra to where Mako was waiting.

“Um, thanks for saving me back there.”

“Anytime, I’m Bolin!”

“Korra.”

“There you are, are games starting.” Mako exclaimed.

“Who’re you?” Korra asked.

“I’m Mako, you’ve probably already met Bolin, right?”

“Yeah.”

“That Mako dude seems weird.” Tsuya admitted.

———————————————

Mako and Bolin were missing a waterbender, but they were still a pretty good team. Korra watched how they used traditional moves she was taught, while also using their own. It didn’t go so well in round one, but went amazing in round 2.

“So, Korra, what did you think?” Bolin questioned.

“What did I think? I thought that was amazing!” Korra concluded happily.

“Also, I could show you guys some more moves.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can earthbend and firebend.”

“I’m very confused.”

“She’s the Avatar and you’re an idiot.” Mako grunted.

“Wait, you’re the Avatar?” Bolin exclaimed.

“Yeah!”

“No way! That’s so cool!” 

Korra, Bolin and Mako then spent the next couple of hours creating some moves and testing out each other’s.

“Alright, Bo. I’m gonna turn in for the night. See you upstairs.” Mako pointed out, and left.

“Wait, you guys live upstairs?”

“It’s not the best, but we have a pretty solid view.”

“Oh. Anyways, back to bending. Can you show me that combo move you done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuh.


	4. The Equalist Hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra wins a match with Mako and Bolin, however, something far more terrifying awaits them.

Korra was going through the gates again, simply because Tenzin forced her to, knowing very well Korra didn’t like it. She never once was able to get through the gates in without touching them, which made her constantly stomp her feet in annoyance.

“Patience, Korra!”

Korra had enough of patience, going through the gates one more time annoyed her so much that she burnt them with her firebending.

Tenzin was shocked. He couldn’t believe Korra destroyed them. She knew fully well that they helped every airbender master their native element. 

“Korra! That was a two thousand year old piece of historical treasure! What... What’s wrong with you?” he yelled.

Korra only sneered at him before yelling back; “What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you? I haven’t been able to get through this thing once and you keep forcing me to do it again! There’s nothing wrong with me! I burned this because I’m frustrated that you keep forcing me to do this! Which means you’re a horrible teacher!”

She stormed off, and it was very evident that she was annoyed.

Ikki chimed in, “Yeah, you’re a horrible teacher, daddy!”

———————————————

A couple of hours later, Pema was setting up dinner for her family, along with Korra.

“Okay, everyone here? Wait... where’s Korra?”

“Honestly, Pema. I am at wits end with that girl! She won’t listen to a word I say and burned a historical artefact!”

“Tenzin, the best thing you can do is give her space and stop treating her like she’s one of our kids. Airbending hasn’t come easy to her, and you need to accept that.”

Pema loved Tenzin, in fact, she loved him a lot. But even she had to admit that her husband was slightly annoying.

He sighed before looking to Jinora and shouted, “You must promise me you won’t be like this when you’re Korra’s age!”

“I will make no such promises, dad.” she replied.

“Korra’s rubbing off on her.” Tenzin thought to himself.

———————————————

“Are you guys okay? I hope you haven’t lost.”

“We may as well have, we don’t have a waterbender!” Mako exclaimed.

“Can’t you ask one of those guys to be your waterbender?” Korra asked, pointing at the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles.

“We’re rookies, nobody wants to be in a team with us, and besides, rules say you’re only allowed to play on one team.” Bolin answered.

Well, maybe I could join! I’m a pretty good waterbender!” Korra emphasised.

“But you’re the Avatar, that would count as cheating.” Mako announced.

“But I’ll just be waterbending! I won’t bend fire or earth.”

“No way, I’d rather forfeit than look like a fool out there!” 

Korra took that as a very mean insult. She may’ve never learnt modern bending. But it wasn’t like she just started learning how to bend!

“Wow... thanks for the vote of confidence.” she affirmed sarcastically.

“Break time’s up. You in?” Bolin asked.

Korra looked at Mako for a a couple of seconds, and a very petty smile spread across her face, and since she loves annoying people, she decided to join.

“Hey! I didn’t agree to this!” Mako shouted.

“Thank me later.” Korra said shortly.

She quickly got the pro-bending gear on and walked out with Mako and Bolin.

“Wait, what this? It looks like the Fire Ferrets have a waterbender!”

“Listen, don’t do anything fancy. Just avoid their moves and make sure you don’t fall off the platform, and make sure you make the other players fall off on the back of the platform.” Mako explained.

“Okay...?” Korra replied. He thought she didn’t know the basic rules! Sure, she grew up in the Southern Water Tribe, but she heard it playing on the radio!

“Wait a minute... their waterbender is Avatar Korra!” the commentator announced.

———————————————

Pema was playing the pro-bending match on the radio, much to Tenzin’s dismay.

“Wait a minute... their waterbender is Avatar Korra!” they heard.

“What?!?” Tenzin gasped.

“Apparently she is.” Pema asserted.

“This’ll be pretty interesting to hear.” she thought to herself.

“I’ll just go get her myself.” Tenzin bellowed, stepping out of the house.

———————————————

Korra had a few accidents but she wasn’t off of the platform just yet, and it’s not like the Fire Ferrets were disqualified.

Tenzin arrived, just in time to see Korra fall into the pool and waterbend out of it.

He grabbed her arm and yelled, “Korra! You have disobeyed my orders! I’ve tried to get through to you using patience, but clearly I can only get through to you by force! So let’s go!”

“Why? So I can meditate all day about how much I suck at airbending? I don’t thinks so.” Korra questioned.

She shoved Tenzin off of her arm and walked off to do round two.

Avatar Korra may be master of all 4 elements, but she isn’t too good at pro-bending! And she’s fall-“

“Wait, hold to the phone... she hasn’t been knocked off! And now, she’s going like an entirely new bender! And she’s moving in the way of an airbender!” the commentator cried.

“YES KORRA!” Hinari and Sokka cheered.

“How about that, Tenzin?” Korra thought to herself.

“Mako and Bolin seem to have taken that as more motivation! And the Platypus Bears look like they don’t have any more energy!”

“The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win! What an upset, folks! The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I cannot believe it!”

Korra celebrated with Bolin, both cheering and dancing and jumping in victory. Korra could hear Sokka and Hinari celebrating with her.

Mako sighed in relief and went to calm Korra and Bolin down, thinking, “Maybe she isn’t as bad as I thought she was.”

“Korra... what can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks... you are a natural.” Bolin gushed.

“Thanks, Bolin!”

The three of them went back to changed into their normal clothes and said goodbye to each other. And sure enough. Tenzin was waiting outside for his student.

“I think I owe you an apology. I tried to teach you about patience, but I lost mine in the process.” Tenzin admitted.

“It’s fine... and I guess I was just too angry at myself, so I took out all of my anger on you. So.. no hard feelings?”

“None at all. And you moved just like an airbender tonight. I do have to say that I am very impressed and I guess pro-bending was the perfect tool for you to use.”

“I also kinda... permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we have another match in a couple of weeks.”

“That’s completely fine.”

———————————————

Much to Korra’s dismay, she went into the gym early in the morning the next day.

“Why do we have to train this early? It’s like 8AM! The morning is evil!” Korra asked.

“We’re the rookies, so we have the worst time slot.” Mako mentioned.

“And you’re the rookiest between all three of us, so you have to train for this just as much as we do!” Bolin added.

Suddenly, a man in green with a very tall hat and who had strange facial hair walked in, saying, “It’s my honour to meet you, Avatar.”

“Who are you?”

“The names Butakha. I run this whole thing.”

Butakha handed some money to Mako, but explained that he, Bolin and Korra needed to ante up 30,000 yuans for the championship.

“Thirty thousand?!?”

“Yep.”

Bolin looked to Korra and asked her; “You wouldn’t happen to have some sort of Avatar bank overflowing with gold that we can use?”

“I don’t have anything. I’ve always had people taking care of me, so I’ve never really needed any.” Korra admitted.

“It’s alright. Ever since we lost our parents, we’ve always been on our own.” Mako sighed.

“I’m so sorry to hear that...”

“Wait... I have the perfect idea! We could get Pabu to do some tricks! People love to see animals to do tricks!” Bolin interjected.

“C’mon, Bo. We need serious ideas.”

“I was being serious!”

———————————————

Sure enough, the next day, Bolin’s was doing exactly that: showing people Pabu doing tricks. But, unfortunately for Bolin, Shady Shin saw him.

“Hey, Bolin, buddy! Long time no see!” Shady Shin said.

“Um, same to you...?” Bolin questioned.

“Heard you need to make some money, well I have a place for you to work at!”

“Uh... I don’t know, Mako’s always told me to stay away from the Triple Threats.”

“You’re brother is no fun, c’mon, let’s go!”

———————————————

For about 6 hours, Bolin was nowhere to be seen. That wasn’t like him.

“Bo? Where are you?” Mako shouted.

Luckily, for Mako, Korra was out in Republic City again and she bumped into him.

“Mako!” Korra exclaimed.

“Korra, listen, I need your help.”

“What’s up?”

“I’m looking for Bolin. I haven’t seen him since he went to go get some money.”

“I haven’t seen him since practice. Is everything okay?”

“I need your help looking for him, d’you have anything i could use to track him?”

“My polar bear dog, Naga, can help.”

“You have a polar bear dog? That actually makes perfect sense.”

“C’mon, let’s go get her.”

Korra and Mako got Naga and started searching in Republic City, Naga had a bit of fabric from one of Bolin’s old shirts. She was sniffing her way down to an Equalist meeting.

“This way? What could Bolin possibly be doing over there?” Mako wondered.

“Wait a minute, there’s a sign. It says ‘Witness the Revelation tonight’? And it has ‘Equalist’ written under it. Which probably means that Bolin’s been wrapped up in all of this.” Korra concluded.

“We should probably get some disguises fit we’re going into a non-bending hideout.

“Fair point.”

———————————————

Korra and Mako hid Naga and headed inside to the place. Sure enough, they’re surrounded by non-benders chanting some very rude things about benders.

“It wasn’t this bad when we were alive.” Sokka claimed.

They waited for another 10 minutes when Amon shower up with Bolin.

“There he is!” Korra quietly exclaimed.

She attempted to start bending, but Mako stopped her.

“Korra wait, we can’t just go and start fighting!”

“All of you are here because you’ve had enough of benders. Allow me to share my story with you all.” Amon interjected.

“When I was a boy, I lost my parents due to a firebender, as for me, I got a burn scar on half of my face, and I’ve been forced to hide behind this mask ever since.” 

“Pussy.” Tsuya and Sokka said in sync.

“ How come?” Korra asked quietly enough so Mako didn’t hear her.

“Zuko got his burn scar, which, for the record; made him partially deaf and blind from his own father, yet he doesn’t hide behind a mask.” Hinari explained.

“Now, allow me to show you something which will force benders to live like us!” Amon interjected again.

An imprisoned man Mako and Korra didn’t recognise was brought in front of Amon. He was asked to bend, and sure enough, he did. He immediately was brought down in front of Amon, showed off his little trick to get rid of the innocent man’s bending.

“Now, allow me to do the same to this gentleman right here!” he announced.

Bolin was brought up, and that set Mako off enough to start bending. The last thing he wanted was for his younger brother to go through something he didn’t deserve. People started running away in all directions to get away, which gave Mako enough time to Mako get Bolin, while Korra fought off Amon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Asami Sato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 4 long chapters, I’ve FINALLY added Asami! Oh, and also, there is minor homophobia, so just be aware of that. Don’t yell at me, either. I am bisexual.

Korra and Mako were running as fast as the could out of the rally, Bolin in front of them. 

“Don’t we have time for a break?” Bolin asked, still running.

“No, we’re being chased by a mob!” Mako replied.

Sure enough, they were being chased by a mob, an Equalist one at that, they were all screaming hateful things about benders, spears and swords in their hands. A couple of minutes of running, screaming and chasing they ended up arriving at were they kept Naga.

“Naga! Quick! Let’s go!” Korra panted.

Naga quickly knelt down to let the trio on her back, and when they were on, she took off, running to the pro-bending gym as quickly as a stubby paws could run, yet the mob was still chasing them. Korra done a very large water whip in their direction, and that seemed to do the job, as they were all walking off, soaked in the water.

———————————————

Naga relaxed a little bit after Korra assured her that the mob was gone, and they dropped off Mako and Bolin, and headed home to Air Temple Island. Korra put Naga to sleep and walked off into the dormitories, but Tenzin was still waiting for her.

Thank Lady Akinoma you’re here! I heard about your friend, did you find him?” Tenzin questioned.

“Yeah, but we had to go through an Equalist rally, and... I saw Amon.” Korra stated.

“What?”

“He can take people’s bending away. For good.”

“That’s impossible, only the gods and the Avatar have that ability.”

“I saw him do it to a firebender!”

“Korra, I believe you, but the world has never known someone outside of that group to do it, especially not a non-bender.”

“Then he’s a bender! There’s absolutely no way a non-bender can do that!”

“Then that’s the only logical explanation.” Hinari asserted a little too loud.

“Who said that?”

Hinari immediately realised her mistake. She messed up big time. Korra gasped, and Tenzin realised she knew about the voice.

“Korra, I hate to get off topic, but who was that?”

Korra sighed, before saying to Tsuya, “I guess now your cover’s blown.”

“Guess it is.”

“Can I say?”

“Go right ahead.”

“Listen, Tenzin. I know I’m gonna sound crazy when I say this, but I’ve been hearing these 2 voices for almost my entire life.”

“Well... when did you start hearing them?”

“Right after Chief Sokka died.”

“Are they just voices or something more than that?”

“They’re actually ghosts.”

“Then who are they specifically?”

“They’re... Tsuya and Sokka.”

Tenzin stayed silent for a little bit. Aunt Hinari and Uncle Sokka died ages ago. There’s no way that they could be the ones Korra was hearing. He breathed to calm down his brain - since it was thinking of every possible explanation - before he asked Korra another question; “So... uh... have they ever made themselves visible to you?”

“No... they haven’t.”

“We could if you want us to.” Sokka said.

“Please do.”

Korra and Tenzin started to see blue figures in the shape of Tsuya and Sokka. And then they made themselves fully visible.

“But... how is this possible?” Tenzin asked them in shock.

“The magic of the Afterlife, Tenzin.” Tsuya asserted with jazz hands.

“ So... you guys can choose to make yourselves visible to people?” Korra asked.

“Basically, yeah.” Sokka answered.

“And we’re the only ones who can see you?”

“You guys and the people with a very strong connection to the spirits.”

“Is this normal for them, the people with strong connections to the spirits?” Tenzin inquired.

“Oh yeah, I myself was one of those people back when I was alive, and I saw ghosts following people everywhere.” Tsuya explained.

“Oh... wow, um, I’m not really sure what to say...” Tenzin admits.

“Don’t worry about it, a lot of people don’t.” Sokka assured him.

———————————————

The next day, Mako was walking the streets of Republic City. A woman on a motorcycle was driving towards him and attempted to stop, but failed miserably and almost ran Mako over.

“Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you!”

“How could you not see me? I was just-“ 

Mako looked to see who the woman the woman was, and she looked amazing. Mako thought Asami is very pretty, but doesn’t immediately want to jump to the conclusion that she was straight.

“Are you okay?” the woman asked, helping Mako up.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine, but don’t worry about it. My brother hits me harder than that every day at practice.”

“Oh wait a minute, you’re Mako. Like Mako from the Fire Ferrets?”

“Yeah that’s me.”

“My name is Asami. Um, let me make it up to you tonight, I have a few tickets to a little ball happening today, you can bring your brother along, too. It starts at 8PM.” she decided rather quickly.

“I’d be down for that, but I don’t have clothes for that.”

“I’ll sort it out for you. All you have to do is show up.”

“Deal.”

Asami smiled sweetly, before leaving again. Sure, Mako thought she was pretty, but didn’t feel anything apart from just that assumption. But it’s not like that helped with his sexuality crisis.

———————————————

A couple of hours later, Mako and Asami were at the ball, Bolin there as well. Surprisingly, Korra ended up going, with Tenzin and his family, of course. Sokka and Hinari were there, too. Hinari was dressed in a beautiful crimson red kimono and Sokka was dressed in traditional Water Tribe formal wear. 

Sure enough, there were other ghosts there, as well. Sokka and Tsuya went over to talk to Asami’s mother, as well as Mako and Bolin’s parents.

“ Well, those two are probably going to be busy for the rest of the night.” Tenzin assumed.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“KORRA!” Bolin yelled gesturing for her to come over.

“You go talk to your friends, I’ll go see what this event is all about.” Tenzin insisted.

Korra walked over to where Bolin and Mako are standing, with Asami.

“Korra! This is Asami!” Bolin said.

Asami brung her hand forward to shake Korra’s, but she hadn’t looked at Asami yet.

“My name’s Asami and-“

Asami stopped when Korra looked at her. She was utterly blown away.

“Are you okay?” Korra questioned.

“Um, yeah. Y-Yeah I’m totally fine.” Asami stuttered.

Asami came to the conclusion she had a little crush on Korra. 

“Alright... then I’m Korra. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too.”

“So, Mako, back to what you were saying.” Bolin interjected, seeing Asami didn’t know what it say.

“Yeah, so, we don’t have enough money to ante up for the championship, so we probably won’t be able to play this year.”

“I could help with that!” Asami exclaimed.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, my father is Hiroshi Sato, and we could get you guys some money, if you’re willing for us to sponsor you.”

“We’d love that.” Korra affirmed.

Korra saying that she’d love the offer made Asami’s heart skip a beat.

“Alright, then it’s set-“

Asami was interrupted by a man on the mic. He looks like he’s from the Water Tribe.

“I already don’t like this guy.” Tsuya admitted.

“I think he was the guy that replaced me.” Sokka concluded.

“Seriously? Why’d they hire someone so sketchy?”

“No idea.”

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen-“ the man started.

“And everyone in between.” Korra muttered.

“-my name is Councilman Tarrlok, representative of the Water Tribes, and tonight; I have arranged this ball because I would like to discuss something with you all.”

“As we all know, Amon and the Equalists are on the loose, and we cannot have that. So, I would like to know if any of you would like to join a task force I’m setting up.”

“Help yourselves to some food and drinks, and I’ll take your answers by the end of the night.”

———————————————

“Ah, Chief Beifong, Lady Suki! It’s a pleasure to have you here!” Tarrlok lied through his teeth.

“You’re forgetting about my wife, Councilman.” Lin mentioned.

Lin gestured to a beautiful Water Tribe woman. She wearing a blue dress to go with her betrothal necklace.

“Ah, well, it’s nice to have you here too, Master Kya.”

“It better be.” Lin grumbled.

“Um, anyways, I assume you’ve already met Avatar Korra.” Tarrlok assumed, moving onto the subject. He didn’t really like how Lin had a wife, she was ‘pushing her lifestyle onto him.’

“Oh we have.” Suki admitted.

“All of you?”

“Yes, all of us.” Kya added.

“Well then, enjoy yourselves tonight.”

“We will.”

———————————————

Before anyone knew it, the ball came to an end. Mako, Asami and Bolin did their goodbyes (so did their parents) and had already left, Korra would’ve left quite some time ago, but had been held up by a certain Councilman Tarrlok.

“Listen, I’ve already told you I’m not joining your task force!” Korra shouted.

“But you must serve this city! It was your home in a previous life!” Tarrlok insisted.

“Yeah, but I’ll serve it without joining the task force! I have plenty of other things to do! I haven’t mastered airbending yet, I have another pro-bending match next week, and even with that, I have more things to do!”

“Suit yourself, but you will regret not joining.” Tarrlok finished.

“Sure I will.” Korra said sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love subtle Kyalin.


	6. More Than What She Expected That Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Ferrets got a sponsor and Korra gets kidnapped.

A couple of days after the ball, everyone was up bright and early for some sort of surprise Asami was telling them about that night. She had brought Korra, Mako and Bolin to Future Industries so the three could meet her father, Hiroshi Sato.

“So, Asami has told me about how you are dirt poor and need some money.” Hiroshi started rather bluntly.

“Um, I guess we are poor but not dirt poor.” Mako muttered.

“No need to be so humble, boy! Why, when I was your age I was only a mere shoe shiner until I met someone who believed in my intelligence. They gave me the right guidance, and here I am! The richest man in Republic City!” 

“Dad, stop bragging! Now tell them the good news!” Asami quipped, bouncing on her toes.

“What good news?” Korra wondered.

“Asami told me about how you played in your last match and how you needed some money to stay in the championship, so I decided to sponsor you!” Hiroshi announced.

“That’s amazing! Thank you so much!” Bolin thanked.

———————————————

The following evening, the Fire Ferrets were getting ready for the upcoming match that was going to happen in a few minutes, when someone walked in, holding a very big box.

“A gift for Avatar Korra from Councilman Tarrlok!” the person announced.

“Um, thanks, I guess?”

This had been going on a couple of days now, each gift more extravagant than the last. Korra took the gift and opened it up, to shockingly see a couple hundred yuans, all neatly placed in the box, each stack wrapped with blue ribbon. The tag said;  
Perhaps this’ll convince you to join.  
\- Councilman Tarrlok

“I mean, I appreciate the money and all, but I already said no to joining the task force.” Korra admitted.

“That dude seriously doesn’t know what ‘no’ means, huh?” Tsuya concluded.

Korra put the gift away and went out to join Bolin and Mako. Asami was sitting in the audience along with her father. He was curious about how good the Fire Ferrets were, since his daughter approached him about it.

“I just received news that the Fire Ferrets have been sponsored by Future Industries, meaning they’ll be able to continue playing, everybody!” the commentator asserted.

The audience cheered while the three all wave to Asami and her father, they waved back.

“Alright folks, here we go! Avatar Korra dodges a move from one of the opposing players, and Bolin hits them with a move while they try to hit his teammates! Moving them closer to the platform.”

The match went on, it was full of both traditional and modern bending, actual fighting, and the Fire Ferrets won yet again.

“And that’s it folks! The Fire Ferrets win the match again!”

Hinari and Sokka could be seen by Korra high-fiving and doing a little dance to celebrate. They walked up to her and congratulated her.

———————————————

Korra walked out of the arena, box in hand and very impressed with herself, accompanied by Tsuya and Sokka, and when she did, Tsuya spotted Lin in a fight with Tarrlok, and Sokka mentioned she was losing.

“Chief!” Korra yelled, running as fast as she could.

Korra finally got to them she and helped Lin off the floor, while waterbending at Tarrlok during the process.

“Avatar, have you decided to join the task force?” Tarrlok foolishly asked.

“Y’know, I was actually considering it, but then I saw you hurting the Chief, so, no. I’m not joining!” Korra shouted.

She delivered one final blow and helped Lin up, while Tarrlok was passed out on the floor.

“Thank you, Korra.” Lin panted.

“No problem, but... where’s Lady Suki?” Korra questioned.

“She needed a rest. I wasn’t going to stop her.” Lin admitted.

“What about Master Kya?”

“She helped Aunt Suki get home.”

“Alright, but you need to get to the hospital, and quick.”

Korra helped Lin to the hospital and when Lin got the help she needed she left, planning on going back to Air Temple Island.

When she passed the arena, Korra saw a crowd of innocent non-benders being surrounded by police, and Mako and Bolin were there too.

“What’s going on?” Korra asked Bolin.

“I’m not sure... all I know is that the police are attacking the non-benders.” Bolin admitted.

“What did we do?” Asami quickly asked, ready to fight.

“You’re all suspects of Equalist spies!” a policeman yelled.

“We just wanted to go see the pro-bending match!” a non-bender screamed.

A man who looked like he was in his early forties walked up to Korra.

“Greetings, Avatar. My name is Saikhan, and I’m looking for Chief Beifong. Have you seen her?”

“I helped her to the hospital, she was severely injured.”

“Alright, then I guess I’m taking over.” he sighed.

“Sorry to bother, but what in the name of Lady Akinoma are you doing to these non-benders?” Mako inquired.

“They’re all under arrest!”

“Why? For just being non-benders?” Bolin yelled.

“All non-benders are under suspicion for being Equalists!” 

“What? That’s impossible! Do they genuinely look like they’re Equalists?” Asami asked.

“I guess you’re joining them, since you’re questioning the judgement of the police!”

Saikhan had very roughly arrested Mako and Bolin, however he left Korra and Asami alone.

“Hey-“ Korra started.

Asami pulled Korra back. 

“We’ll think of something, we just can’t immediately attack them.”

“Ugh, alright.”

———————————————

A couple of hours later, it was midnight, Korra had pretty much Ed marched to City Hall to ask Tarrlok why he was beating up Lin. She was looking for about half an hour when she found Tarrlok’s office.

“OI! TARRLOK!” Korra screamed.

“Korra...” Tarrlok sighed, before letting his assistant leave.

“Korra, why are you here?” Tarrlok wondered.

“I came here to ask you why you were hurting Chief Beifong!”

“She wasn’t being logical.” Tarrlok said shortly.

“So you chose to hurt her?” Korra grunted.

“And? What’s your problem?”

“This is my problem!” she screamed, starting to bending at him. Tarrlok fought back. 

The fight starts in his office, before they make their way into the main hall.

“I will stop No-“

He stopped for a second, before starting again.

“I will stop Amon! And if kidnapping you is what I have to do, then so be it!” he yelled, starting to bloodbend Korra.

“Hey! That’s-“ Korra started.

“That’s illegal!” she finished through the pain.

“It doesn’t matter!” Tarrlok exclaimed.

He bloodbended Korra all the way to a metal cage, before ordering a policeman to put it in his truck, leaving without another word.

———————————————

Meanwhile Air Temple Island, Tenzin and his family were sleeping peacefully, until the phone rung. Meelo was the first to pick it up.

“Who is this? It’s 6 in the morning!” he asked.

Tenzin woke up to Meelo telling off the person calling and pulled the phone away from him.

“Sorry about that... This is Master Tenzin speaking and-“

“Kya? What is it?”

“Korra’s been kidnapped!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.


	7. Finding A Way Into The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang’s spirit shows Korra two visions featuring Tsuya and Sokka.

Tenzin gasped very loudly, but not enough to wake up the rest of the family, and quietly exclaimed, “What? No, she couldn’t have been!”

I just heard it on the radio! Get to city hall!” Kya cried, and ended the call.

Tenzin put the phone away and for Meelo to go back to sleep.

———————————————

Meanwhile, Lin was in the hospital, still recovering from her fight with Tarrlok, when she heard on the radio, “This just in, Avatar Korra’s been kidnapped!”

Her eyes widened and her first instinct was to get out of bed to get her uniform, so that’s what she done. Lin put it on, but still saw the police badge on, so she ripped it off before heading out of the hospital and went to city hall.

———————————————

Korra just woke up. And was questioning why she was in a metal box before the memories came flooding back into her brain. She immediately got up and started hitting the box, screaming, “WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU’RE DEAD MEAT, TARRLOK!”

Korra had suddenly gotten a vision from a trial and collapses to the floor, Tsuya immediately picked up on it, while Sokka was trying to look for a way for Korra to bust herself out.

“Korra, relax. Aang’s spirit is trying to communicate with you. Let me help.”

Hinari used her sunbending to help Korra to fully see what the vision was, since sunbending was linked with the God of sorcery. It worked, and Korra was taken back to a couple decades prior to Aang’s death.

———————————————

The vision started by Toph sensing someone being there along with the police force. She turned around and heard Aang saying, “I heard what happened, I came here to help.”

“I already had moonbeam tell you not to help, Twinkle Toes, and i can handle this.” Toph asserted, talking about the demigoddess (Toph’s nickname for Tsuya was ‘moonbeam’).

“Based off of what I’ve been hearing from the locals, if the accusations are true, then this not a normal criminal we’re dealing with, and I’m 40 years old. Could you stop with the nicknames?” Aang asked.

Toph sighed before adding, “Whatever you say, Twinkle Toes.”

“Whatever YOU say, Melon Lord.”

“Hey, you remember!”

When Toph brought him in, he saw the 3 other council members waiting to start, and a man being forced in by one of Toph’s students.

The trial began.

“Councilman Sokka may now speak.”

“In my years, I’ve met many benders with unusual abilities, for example, I once bested a man who could firebend with his mind with my trusty boomerang alone. Additionally, my sister has mastered all sub-styles for our native element. However, what makes her so different to Yakone is that she used her abilities for good, and Yakone used his abilities for evil, creating a gang and becoming a crime-lord. But with all of the overwhelming amount of testimony against him, we believe Yakone to be guilty and sentenced to prison for life.”

Yakone’s lawyer attempted to defend him, but was silenced. Out of pure rage, Yakone started bloodbending everyone in an attempt to get away, by just the flick of his hand. He bloodbended Toph into giving him the keys to free him from his cuffs and ran off, getting into the closet carriage.

Only a couple seconds of recovery later, Aang got up and followed Yakone in order to stop him. Yakone seemed to notice and bloodbended Aang for a second time.

On the floor, still in pain, Aang went into the Avatar state and uses fire and earth to stop Yakone, seeing that water and air didn’t help very much.

“Your reign of terror is over Yakone, give up now.”

“Like I’ll ever do that.”

Yakon attempted to bloodbend him for a third time, but ended up in a little earth-made prison.

“You’ve stricken fear into the hearts of innocent civilians with your bending, which means I have no other choice but to remove your bending, forever.” Aang emphasised.

Yakone screamed before Aang energybended him.

Korra opened her eyes, but Hinari expressed, “Not yet, Korra. Aang’s still trying to tell you something.”

Korra closed her eyes again and was taken to another vision. The second vision showed Tsuya in United Forces uniform at 23 talking with Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Katara, Suki and Toph about the United Forces and the roles in it.

“General Korei, are you ready?” a soldier asked, interrupting the conversation.

“Yes, I’m ready.”

Tsuya walked out onto a stage, looking out to hundreds of soldiers in United Forces, as well.

Korei started her speech; “7 years ago, I abandoned everything I had ever known to end the 100 war. After it ended, I wanted to make sure a war like that never happened again. So, the United Forces is the result of that. Of course, there are some rules, which are the following: the United Forces will never involve itself in problems regarding the spirits, we will leave those problems to those trained in the way of the spirits. The United Forces will defend Republic City from those who try to tamper with the peace of it, and this includes defending the rest of the world. The United Forces is based in Republic City, which means that we will serve the president. However, if the president has beliefs which tamper with the spirits or the peace, the United Forces will then and only then resist to the president’s rule. Finally, benders and non-benders will never fight in the United Forces. Choosing to be a United Forces soldier means that you choose to be surrounded by those who are different to you. Any type of sexism, homophobia, extremism, fascism or any discrimination of any type will not be tolerated. Finally, to conclude this, I would like to thank you all for allowing me to consider you all United Forces soldiers.”

Tsuya saluted the soldiers and they all saluted back. The vision panned to 20 years later, Tsuya was drawing something when a soldier interrupted.

“General! I must tell you about something!”

“What is it?”

“You know Commander Yakone, right?”

“I’m quite aware of who he is, yes.”

“He’s been breaking the rules!”

“How so?”

“He’s been bloodbending!”

“On who?!?”

“Other soldiers!”

“WHAT?!?”

Tsuya immediately got up and runs to where the soldier is taking her. They ended up in a room where Yakone is “practicing his skills” on a fellow soldier and Tsuya immediately used her bending to take him down.

“Fei Fei.”

“Yes, General?”

“Send a message to Republic City. I’m sending Yakone there for rehabilitation.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

———————————————

Meanwhile, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Lin and Kya werelooking for Equalist hostages, Lin using her seismic sense to find hostages.

“There’s a tunnel underneath here.”

“Secret tunnel, secret tunnel, secret tunnel through the mountain~” Kya sang to herself.

“Lin kissed her on the cheek before saying, “Not the time, honey.”

Bolin and Lin earthbended the floor and found a small railway system.

“Who knew the Equalists could make something like this....” Asami wondered.

Everyone got into the small cart and it took off, it was going a little too fast.

“Why did they make it so fast?” 

“Well, this’ll help us find them!”

They stopped at an entrance which lead to different cages. The other cages were empty, but one was filled with policemen.

Lin sighed, before saying, “I’m too late, that monster took your bending away, didn’t they?”

“Yeah, but we overheard Amon talking about leading some sort of attack on Republic City.”

“Well, lucky for us, I already called Bumi. He should be here with the United Forces any minute now.” Kya assured them.

———————————————

“Commander! What is our first course of action?”

“Haha! Send troops 1-10 into the City!”

“Roger that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love Kyalin.


	8. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The United Forces arrive and Korra escapes.

The visions had given Korra more courage to fight, and had realised that it also given her enough energy to start breaking her way out of the box and just with brute strength, Korra made a dent in the box. And when she looked up, she saw the small little strips she could use to breathe, which help her to bend some Earth through them and broke out.

Korra ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She couldn’t see any of the action itself, but had known that there was something going on outside, and wanted to be apart of it. She was running as fast as her legs could carry her when she saw Naga.

“Naga! It’s me!” Korra quietly shouted, not wanting Tarrlok to find her.

Naga looked up and saw Korra, running towards her, waving her arm about.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here!” Korra panted.

Naga bent down to let Korra hop on, and when she did, Naga took off.

———————————————

“Bumi? Bumi!”

“Kya! What d’you need, little sis?” Bumi asked.

“How close are you to Republic City?” Kya asked through the phone.

“Quite close, I see dad’s statue!” Bumi exclaimed.

“Alright, good! Quickly, the Equalists are attacking the city from the inside!”

“You got it, Kya!” Bumi finished, ending the call.

———————————————

Korra and Naga were in the snow running when Tarrlok spotted them.

“I’LL GET YOU, AVATAR!” he yelled loud enough for Korra to hear.

Not wanting to have a repeat of the kidnapping, Korra started firebending at Tarrlok. He was able to dodge it, but after making sure Korra didn’t escape, he got tired. So he couldn’t dodge them properly, which resulted in a few burns on his skin.

Korra arrived in Republic City and saw the attack. Her immediate instinct was to fight herself, so she did. After Korra got off, Naga had gone to find the others.

———————————————

“Naga?” Bolin wondered, squinted.

“Hey! That’s Naga!” he concluded.

Naga ran up to the others and Tenzin saw Tsuya and Sokka on top of Naga, talking about ways to help Korra. Little did he know, Kya saw them, too. Her eyes widened in shock.

“What happened Kya?” Lin asked.

“Look on Naga’s back.”

Everyone obliged, looking and seeing Tsuya and Sokka on Naga’s back, both bouncing on Naga’s saddle at every step the polar bear dog took.

Asami shook her head, since she thought she was hallucinating and asked Naga; “Where’s Korra?”

Naga gestured to the city itself, pretty much suggesting Korra was fighting.

“Alright, everyone on Naga, let’s go!” Asami concluded.

Kya couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that she (and everyone else) could see Sokka and Tsuya the whole way.

“D’you think they saw us?” Sokka asked, bringing everyone to their attention.

What do you mean?” Tsuya asked back.

“Like, everyone looked at us for a second, and just got on Naga.” 

“They’d probably mention it if they did.”

“Fair enough.” Sokka concluded, and continued on with talking about other possible strategies.

———————————————

“Bumi! Iroh!” Kya yelled, going to hug them both.

“Took you guys long enough! Now, hurry up!”

“Should I ask my mother for help?” Iroh asked.

“You probably should!” Mako concluded, running off to fight.

———————————————

Korra was sick of the Equalists, she was sick of Amon, she was sick of them ruining Republic City, she was sick of them brainwashing innocent non-benders. So, she went to hunt down Amon herself, finding him at the heart of the fight.

“AMON!” Korra shouted.

“Avatar...”

“What are you doing?” Korra asked him.

“I’m only showing you benders that you don’t have a place in this little world anymore.” Amon asserted.

“I don’t think so.” Korra conceited, starting to bend at him, but Amon dodged with ease.

The longer the fight lasted, the more likely they would end up alone, which ended up happening.

“Avatar, I wanted to tell you something so bad. And that’s this.”

Amon waterbended at Korra instead of fist-fighting her like before.

“Y-You-“ Korra started.

Amon realised his mistake. Seeing Amon actually being a bender (and roving her prediction to be correct) attempted to run away, and wanted to tell the Equalists about their leader’s true identity, however Amon used his waterbending to make Korra stay inside, and put her in the position of the way he could block her bending chi.

“You cannot tell them about my secret. So I’ll take away your one chance of-“

“KORRAAAA!!!!” someone interrupted.

Korra looked forward and saw Asami, running towards her.

“Stay down, girl.”

Amon started using his bending to freeze Asami.

“You shall not say my secret, either. So I shall freeze you to death.”

Seeing Asami’s facial expressions changing as the ice slowly got to her face , the bottom half of the ice freezing her made something trigger inside. Out of pure rage, she punched Amon’s stomach, however she couldn’t feel her fist hit Amon, which made Korra looks at her hands in shock.

“I can airbend? I can airbend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhhhhhh


	9. The Winter Solstice Festival: Filler Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Christmas and Happy Boxing Fay everyone! I decided to write this, since Christmas was yesterday. I’m also taking a break until the 2nd, since I’m trying to work out the current storyline is all over the place, also this chapter is set after the comics.

Korra woke up bright and early, and thought her day was going to be amazing, until she realised what day it was.

The Winter Solstice festival.

The festival was a worldwide holiday, a day to celebrate the longest night of the year, a day dedicated to celebrating to spending time with loved ones, singing, dancing, and overall just a day to relax.

As much as Korra loved things like that, she hated the festival. Every year, even on the Summer Solstice festival, she was forced to spend it alone, because apparently the Avatar, while in training, has to spend it alone, since it’s a time for the Avatar to be alone. 

While Korra was still in the Southern Water Tribe, her parents were out talking to the people of their home, meanwhile she was alone in her room, pretending to meditate.

But things weren’t always like this. When Sokka was alive, he’d sneak Korra out of the compound, and spend the day with her in secret, and when he was caught, he’d just use his classic ‘but I’m the chief, and I do what I want’ excuse.

But now, things were different. She had moved to Republic City, moved in with Asami at the Sato estate, Mako and Bolin, now that there was no major problem.

Maybe they’d convince her the solstice festivals weren’t the worst things in the world.

———————————————

A few days prior, Asami, Mako and Bolin (and everyone else), were told how Korra hated the festival. So they all strives to make sure that this would be one of the best days of Korra’s life.

———————————————

(Time-skip to nighttime)

“Alright, we’re here!” Asami announced.

Korra was dressed in traditional Water Tribe dress, but with a little modern twist thanks to Asami.

“Korra! Asami!” 

Bolin went to go hug Asami and Korra, along with Mako, Opal trailing behind them.

“Opal! It’s good to see you!” Asami exclaimed.

“You too, Asami.” Opal replied.

“I heard Korra and Asami arrived.”

Kuvira walked up to them. Ever since the Earth Empire fiasco came to a close, Kuvira seemed to be doing better. She was much kinder and used her bending for good.

“Kuvira, how’re you doing?” Korra asked.

“I’m good, how about you?” Kuvira answered.

“I’m good.”

“Alright, it’s time you guys stop talking, and go see everyone else!” Senna asserted in the background.

———————————————

Everything was going good, and everyone was there. From Master Katara, to the Beifongs, everyone. But Korrazwas practically waiting for something to go wrong.

As for Tsuya, Aang and Sokka, they were talking with all of the other ghosts. Hinari was in a very deep conversation with Lu Ten about what sounded like how much they hated Matsuki (Matsuki was the reason why Tsuya was dead) and Sokka was talking with his parents, telling them about the time Katara fought the North’s patriarchy. Kya I and Hakoda looked to their daughter fondly as she was talking with her children, being able to get them to get along for once.

Firelord Izumi and Suyin were talking about the problems about leading their own respective homes and all the problems they had to face when it came to very sexist men.

Zuko was talking with Toph for the first time in decades, they were talking about their first interaction, the same one where Zuko burnt Toph’s feet. Well, Toph seemed to like reliving the tale and Zuko was just overall embarrassed.

Lin and Kya II were together, talking about their lives when they were children and the fact Kya II had a crush on Lin for a very long time, and had almost come to terms to the fact that Lin may have never felt the same way. It was a good thing that Tenzin broke up with Lin when he did.

———————————————

It was a couple hours later when the room went silent, everyone was eating all the food they wanted, when Asami very loudly said to Korra, “Korra, can I speak to you privately?”

“Yeah, sure.”

When Korra got up, she saw everyone’s eyes widen, and could’ve sworn she saw Mako throw something to Asami.

Asami led her out to a beautiful garden. There were white fairy lights on the trees, a bright blue pond was in the middle of it, a couple turtleducks were swimming in it, and there were a few wood benches.

“Listen, Korra. We’ve been through so much together, and have been dating for a while now. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Before I met you, I thought my life was going to be boring, like, I wouldn’t have anything to do apart from running the family business. But that all was thrown out the window when we met. I never knew that we would end up together and our lives could change forever. So, what I’m trying to say is-“

Asami got down on one knee.

“-will you, Avatar Korra, make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?”

Korra couldn’t believe it, she could feel the tears of joy streaming down her face as she looked at the beautiful betrothal necklace. It was a traditional Water Tribe one, but the Future Industries symbol was one was on it.

“Yes! 1000 times yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on the 2nd :)


	10. The Betrayal That Destroyed Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to continue the rewrite yesterday, but things didn’t go as planned, so now we’re here.

Realising her abilities, Korra used an airbending move to kick Amon out of the window and into the sea. Because of this, Asami was released and fell, Korra picked up Asami and the first thing Asami said was, “Wait! My dad! I don’t know where he is!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him!” Korra assured her, running out of the building with Asami, heading to Future Industries HQ.

After about 10 minutes of running, they can see the building in the distance, however, the Equalists were in the way. The panic had set in for Asami, she was shaking in fear, not wanting to lose another parent while Korra attempted to comfort her. However, the Equalists had them surrounded, there was no hope. That was the case. Until Hiroshi walked up to them.

“Dad? What are you doing with them?” Asami asked him, recovering from the panic attack.

“What are you doing with the Avatar?” Hiroshi wondered, ignoring Asami’s question.

“I’m with her because we were looking for you!” Asami exclaimed.

“Are you being taken as prisoner or something? What’s going on?”

“Well I-“ Hiroshi started.

“He’s with us.” an Equalist interrupted.

Asami’s eyes widened in shock, slowly realising that she had not lost a parent through death, but she had lost a parent through revenge.

“B-But why? Why are you doing this?” Asami inquired, tearing up.

“Asami, your mother was taken from us because of bender violence. We were treated differently because of being non-benders, but with the Equalists, we can change that! We can finally avenge your mother’s death and benders will finally see non-benders as equals! Join me, Asami.” Hiroshi boomed, as he pulled out an Equalist glove and handed it to Asami. Asami had looked at it for a second. Looking up at her dad, she quietly mumbled, “I love you, dad,” taking the glove.

A wicked smile spread on Hiroshi’s face and Korra looked absolutely terrified. However, after what Korra thought was the end, Asami used the glove to knock her father out.

“A-Asami?” Korra said.

“I understand you want to avenge mom, but persecuting every bender of Republic City for something only one group of people done is something I can’t accept.”

“Get her!” an Equalist yelled.

Asami ran off with Korra, holding her wrist and the glove still on her other hand.

“Asami... Why did you do that?” Korra wondered.

“I couldn’t just stand there and watch him hurt others! And as much as I want revenge, I can’t accept him oppressing others for what one person did!” Asami yelled.

“Korra looked at Asami with her eyes wide.

“I could get used to this side of Asami.” Korra thought to herself.

———————————————

Korra and Asami found the others, fighting off a group of Equalists.

“Korra! Asami! Where were you-“ Mako started.

He stopped, as he saw an an Equalist glove on Asami’s hand.

“It’s not what it looks like!”

“You have an Equalist glove on your hand! What do you mean?”

“My dad asked me to join the Equalists, I didn’t want to, so I just used this against him! That’s all!”

“Okay then...” Mako finished, doubting Asami.

“I need to go.” Korra interrupted.

“Korra, you just got here! Where are you going now?” Lin questioned.

“I just... I have to.” Korra quietly mumbled, running off to find Amon yet again.

———————————————

Korra looked into the sea surrounding Republic City, she had a feeling Amon is in there, so she dived in, and Amon was sinking to the sea floor, Korra used her waterbending to wake him up, demanding a fight through it.

Amon regained his consciousness, took off his mask to breathe for a second and put it back on, he spotted Korra and waterbender at her. Korra realised what he was about to do, so she dodged. Both wanting a fight, they used their waterbending to go above the surface and fight on top of the sea.

The fight was rough. Ice shards could be seen flying in the same directions and two figures could be seen at the top of the sea, above even the tallest buildings. A tsunami was almost created, until Korra spotted the Equalists, and started yelling, finally opening up their eyes to the horrible truth. She wasn’t sure if they were ready to take it, but they had to know. They deserved to know.

“EQUALISTS! YOUR LEADER ISN’T WHO HE SAYS HE IS! HE IS A LIAR! HE MANIPULATED YOU FOR HIS OWN PETTY GAMES! AMON IS A WATERBENDER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuhhh


	11. Avatar Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon’s reign of terror ends, but something else awaits Korra.

The crowd started to speak amongst themselves, and Amon was slowly starting to look like he saw a ghost.

“YOU MANIPULATED US! YOU HURT ALL OF US!” an Equalist yelled.

Amon let out a long, heavy, defeated sigh and sank back to the floor to address the Equalists.

“I wanted to start the Equalists because of my father. I wanted to show him that people can be equal. Clearly, I didn’t take the right approach.” Amon admitted.

“Who even is your father?” Korra questioned.

Amon took a look at Korra, and sighed again, before saying, “My father is Yakone.”

At this point in time, Sokka and Tsuya had caught up to Korra, and they heard Amon announce something they knew for a very long time.

“I knew it! He’s the spitting image of his father!” Sokka asserted.

“Exactly! He may’ve been fooling them, but he can’t fool us!” Tsuya added.

“Listen. As the Avatar, here’s what I want you to do. I want you to take all of your things, whoever you know that lives here as well, leave, and never come back.” Korra stated, a very angry expression forming on her face.

“Understandable. You were a good match, Avatar.” Amon said, before walking off to look for his brother.

———————————————

As for Tarrlok, he was found by the police force and taken to jail. He was in a jail cell, when a policeman kicked the door opened and said rather reluctantly, “Oi, Tarrlok! Someone bailed you out.”

“Who?” Tarrlok inquired.

“His name’s Noatak. Don’t know if you know him, but get out of here.”

Tarrlok’s eyes were wide in shock. He thought Noatak died. He stood up and left, heading outside, and sure enough, Noatak was waiting, his expression sullen, and muttered, “Let’s go home, brother.”

———————————————

Noatak and Tarrlok were now on a ship, far away from Republic City, the perfect place for something unexpected.

“Remember when we were younger and father used to make us go on those monthly trips?” Tarrlok started.

“Yeah.” Noatak responded.

“Now, it’s just like old times.” Tarrlok finished.

Noatak heard a crackle. A single tear flowed down his face, now realising what will happen. Tarrlok took out an Equalist glove, and went to finalise his desicion to put it in the little electric container, but he hesitated.

“Should I be doing this? We still have so much to live for, Noatak and I could start over. Maybe everything could change...”

He shook his head, blocking out the thoughts. He drew his final breath, and put the glove in its place. The ship exploded, and Noatak and Tarrlok’s now corpses sunk to the ocean floor, now waiting for a possible future Avatar to find them, and maybe uncover secrets that history would hide from them.

———————————————

Moving on to more happier events, Kya, Bumi and Tenzin were all sitting together when Korra walked in.

“Korra! It’s been so long!” Bumi exclaimed, going up to Korra to hug her.

“Hi, Bumi.” Korra said, hugging him back.

“Why’re you here? You should be with your friends!” Kya asked.

“I just... I have something to tell you.” Korra said slowly.

She looked to Tenzin, signalling what would happen. Tenzin nodded back at her, now waiting.

“Ever since Chief Sokka’s death, I’ve been hearing these voices, and only a couple of weeks ago they revealed to me who they are. I think you guys might wanna see them.”

Kya and Bumi looked to each other, confused. Korra left the room, but as she did, a blue figure started to show up. Kya and Bumi’s eyes widened, it was Hinari.

“I... Aunt Tsuya?” Kya gasped.

“Hey, you two.” she smiled.

“Oh, you’ve grown so much. And I see the United Forces have been treating you well, Bumi.” Tsuya said.

“I... uh, yeah. It has. But I’ve been thinking of retiring.” Bumi grunted.

“Do what you want. But I assume that you guys want to see Sokka?” Tsuya questioned.

“Yeah.” Kya said shortly.

“Alright then.”

Hinari looked away and shouted Sokka’s name. He came into the room, complaining about the sudden call, but realised that Bumi and Kya could see him too.

“You guys have grown so much!”

“Hi, Uncle Sokka.”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah. It has.”

While Kya and Bumi were reunited with Sokka, someone awaited Korra.

———————————————

“I- Aang?”

“Korra, through this process, you have unraveled your spiritual side, and every Avatar is now making themselves known to you. Congratulations.”

“But... how?”

“Your connection to the element of air has grown stronger, and so has your spiritual connection.”

“Wait, really?”

Aang nodded his head.

“But allow me to help you fully see it.”

Aang adjusted himself to help Korra, his hands on Korra’s face in the way of energybending. After the process was finished, he left and Korra’s Avatar State was opened.

She rose with an air tornado underneath her, and bended the other three elements, moving her hands in a simple motion each time. After she did, she went back to the floor, and sure enough, Tenzin was there.

“So, where to now?”

“Back to the south. The Glacier Festival is happening in a couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s season one finished! Thank you all so much for sticking around and dealing with my stupid storyline. Season two will start tomorrow (if not, the day after that)!

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, in later chapters, there’s gonna be mentions of gods and goddesses, along with mythology (all of that will belong to me).


End file.
